


The Not So Quiet Men

by yvonnereid



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, QAF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonnereid/pseuds/yvonnereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has just gotten his summer break and wants to go away on vaction somewhere, so Brian decides to take him to a little town in Cong, Co Mayo Ireland.</p><p>Along the way they meet some very nice folks that they like, icluding two hot guys that they can't seem to resist. Let's join the boy's as they explore Cong, the place where one of Brian's fave Irish films of all time was made...The Quiet Man.</p><p>Cast<br/>(In Order Of Appearence)<br/>              ~~~~<br/>Gale Harold - Brian Kinney<br/>Randy Harrison - Justin Taylor<br/>Gabriel Byrne - Liam<br/>Brenda Fricker - Sinead<br/>Fiona Shaw - Eileen<br/>Robert Sheehan - Ruairi<br/>Orla Brady - Waitress<br/>Bronagh Gallagher - Mary<br/>Aiden Gillen - Tom<br/>Colin Farrel - Doyle<br/>and Liam Neeson - Shop Owner</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not So Quiet Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Fanfiction Challenge on Midnight Whispers
> 
> This story is dedicated to Laura on Livejournal

***

Justin lay across the sofa feeling bored, playing with a rolled up pair of socks on the first night of his Summer break, when Brian disturbed him from his thoughts, “What do you look so happy about?”

“Nothing,” Justin mumbled, and resumed twirling the socks in his hands.

“Uh huh. You look like you lost a million dollars and found a penny. So what gives?” Brian asked, and sat on the edge of the sofa after lifting Justin’s feet and placing them on his lap.

“Today is the first day of summer break, and already I’m bored out of my fucking mind. My mates at PIFA all have plans for some great big outdoor adventure in the Alps, and I am stuck in the boring Pitts with no plans what-so-ever.

It really sucks, Brian. I’m only twenty years old, I want to do something as exciting as them this year,” Justin said, in a whiny voice.

“Well, we could fuck outside the local police station, that would be exciting,” Brian suggested.

Glaring at Brian, Justin said, “Yea, and spend the rest of my summer break in prison. Great idea, Brian.”

“Or, we could go to Ireland. I always wanted to go there, and do some exploring. We could fuck in every location we are in. How’s that for a suggestion?” Brian asked.

That’s when Brian found himself with his arms full of blond happiness, “Really? Ireland? Hell yea, I always wanted to go there too. Mom and dad went before I was born to Dublin and said one day they would take Molly and I, but they never did. Wow, you’re amazing Brian,” Justin said, before showing Brian just how much he thought so.

After a leisurely appreciation fuck on the sofa from Justin, both men decided to have a shower, and another fuck in there, and go to bed. Tomorrow Brian would need to get Cynthia to make all the necessary arrangements for their vacation to Ireland.

The Next Morning

Brian rolled his eyes and sat further back in his chair, “No Cynthia, I said Dannaghers Hotel. It’s in Cong, Co Mayo Ireland. Cong kind of straddles the border of County Galway. But it’s more towards County Mayo I think. I want reservations for two, I’m taking Justin,” Brian told his assistant.

“Justin is going?” inquired Cynthia, “I thought it would be something you would have taken Gus to, or perhaps Michael.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Justin wanted to go some place for his summer break. He has friends that are heading to the Alps and I guess he wanted to blend in, so to speak. I figured that since I had always wanted to go to where one of my faverouite Irish movies was made, this would be a great place to go. I can afford to take a week or so off now, since I’m a partner and tell me why I need to tell you all this?” Brian asked jokingly.

“You don’t,” replied Brian’s wonderful assistant. Cynthia had worked for Brian for many years at Ryder’s, and Brian trusted her with everything.

“Good, glad to know that,” Brian told her, “Just Google all the places of interest and send me an email. I’m pretty sure we can explore on our own time without being taken on tours with those pathetic tour guides,” Brian said.

“Uh huh, I’ll get right on that Brian. Anything else?”

“Yea, get me a latte from that café a few blocks up, please,” Brian requested.  
“Coming right up, boss.”

Later That Evening At Brian’s Loft

“Isn’t Cong in County Galway?” Justin asked.

“It’s on the border of County Galway and County Mayo, but on a map it say’s it’s in County Mayo,” Brian replied, while kissing his way down Justin’s neck.

“Oohh, don’t stop doing that Brian. I love it,” Justin all but purred.

“How about this”? Asked Brian, and reached his hand inside Justin’s pants.

“Now my cock is really hard, suck it for me Brian,” Justin demanded.

“If you say so, I guess I could try it,” Brian said jokingly, before getting to the task.

After a very hot blowjob given and received, Brian spoke of the plans he had made, “I want us to go to Cong, Justin. It’s in Co. Mayo. It’s actually where one of the greatest movies ever made was filmed; called The Quiet Man. Maureen O’Hara and John Wayne were in it. We watched it last year I think. Anyway, would that be ok with you?” Brian asked, some time later.

“As long as it’s a vacation with plenty of fucking, I don’t care where you take me,” Justin informed Brian.

The following days saw the boy’s getting ready for their vacation to Ireland. Flights were arranged, accommodation and other bits and pieces too such as guidebooks and the best places to eat.

“I think that’s everything,” Brian said, grabbing his carryon and locking up after he and Justin left the loft.

A flight had been arranged to take them from Philadelphia to Dublin, where a car had been booked for Brian to drive them to Cong in Co Mayo. Cynthia had insisted to the vehicle company that they put a map in the car for Brian too, which they would happily see to since she gave them a big tip.

All was set

The drive to the airport didn’t take very long, and while Justin decided to take a short nap Brian spoke on the phone with Lindsay, “What do you mean Gus wants to be a black belt in Karate and wants lessons? Of course it’s crazy he’s only five. Tell him to skip the lessons and you’ll get him the belt. No, Justin’s sleeping at the minute but I’ll tell him you said that. Of course I won’t fuck him anywhere I‘m not supposed to. Thanks Wendy, you too. Bye.”

Brian thought the trip to the airport was boring; Justin had fallen asleep the minute the motor started running. Falling asleep wasn’t unusual for Justin to do at any given time; Brian always said the younger man could probably sleep standing up.  
When they finally arrived, Justin woke up as quickly as he fell asleep, “Sorry, I guess I was tired,” he told Brian, who was just getting out of the huge cab that they were in to retrieve their luggage from the boot.

“I sometimes think you could probably sleep standing up,” was Brian’s reply, “Now help me get the luggage out, so we can get up in the air. It’s going to be roughly seven hours up there, so I hope you packed plenty or charcoal and paper,” Brian continued to say, as he paid the driver.

“I don’t usually use charcoal unless I am working on pieces for school, but I have plenty of white paper, pencils, sharpeners and rubbers,” Justin told Brian.

“Well, I brought plenty of rubbers too,” Brian replied, with a sexy grin making Justin laugh.

When both men were finally on the plane and sitting comfortably in their seats, Justin made a suggestion, “Wanna fuck me in the bathroom, Brian”?

A little shocked but not surprised, Brian said, “Can’t you at least wait until after take off?”

“I thinks so,” Justin said, rubbing his crotch, “I can’t believe how hard I am, we fucked twice today already.”

Brian rolled his eyes, and jokingly said, “Teenagers.”

Some time later when the plane was in the air, Justin made his way to the toilet with Brian hot on his heels.

When they both got inside, no one had paid any attention to them going in together, Brian lifted Justin’s leg onto the toilet seat after Justin had pulled off his cargo pants and briefs, and knelt down in front of him. After parting Justin’s butt cheeks, Brian made quick work on preparing him, “I’m ready now, fuck me Brian,” Justin whispered.

After sheathing his cock, Brian put his hand over Justin’s mouth and pushed all the way inside. Justin felt his whole body heat up, and if Brian’s hand weren’t over his mouth the moan that was stifled in response, may have been heard by all aboard the aircraft.

“Good job I covered your mouth, sunshine,” Brian whispered into his ear before he began thrusting, “Or they might have heard you in Adelaide.”

After a great fuck in the almost cramped toilet, both men made their way back to their seats, “How long do we have left in the air?” Justin asked.

Looking at Justin as if he had two heads, Brian told him, “We aren’t even in the air an hour yet, about six hours or so. Perhaps you should take a nap,” Brian suggested, sarcastically.

“I don’t want to take a nap,” replied Justin. Why would he want to take a nap, he wasn’t a fucking dog or cat. Or even a baby, he thought to himself as he sat back in his chair.

“Well I’m reading,” Brian said before pulling a book out of his carry-on. Justin noticed J.J Murphy was the author of the book, according to the writing on the front of it.

Despite himself Justin eventually did fall asleep, about ten minutes later.

“I gave you less than hour, in my head,” Brian said, to Justin’s sleeping form.

A few hours later, Justin woke up. After stretching his arms and legs out, Justin asked, “How long left now?”

Brian responded, not taking his eyes from the book he was reading, “Two or three hours, depending on traffic.”

Justin burst out laughing, “We’re not on the road Brian, we’re in the air.”

Brian looked over at Justin, “I know where we fucking are, Justin. Wait, what did I say anyway?” he asked.

“You said we would be here for another two or three hours, depending on traffic,” Justin informed him.

“I was just so hooked on this book, I guess I momentarily forgot we are in the air. This book is incredible, Justin. You should read it some time, after I’m done of course. You would enjoy it. It turns out The Quiet Man was made over the summer of 1951, and is adapted from a book by a guy name Maurice Walsh called ‘Green Rushes’, and it’s set in Ireland 1927. Apparently the fishing scenes were shot on the Cong River, but the fight scenes and the thrashing were filmed at Ashford farmyard and at the monastic grounds of the old Augustinian Abby in Cong,” Brian told Justin.

“I remember I liked the scene when Maureen was herding the flock of sheep,” Justin said.

Brian thought for a moment, “The book say’s that the shots of Maureen herding the sheep were filmed on what is now the third fairway of Ashford Castle golf course, and it wasn’t the legendary Lassie that was helping her but a sheep dog named Jacko, lent by a local farmer.”

“Oh. Who’s Lassie?” Justin asked.

“Who’s Lassie?” Brian repeated Justin’s question, “Lassie is a fictional female Collie dog character created by Eric Knight in a short story expanded to novel length Lassie Come – Home. It was published in 1940, Knight's novel was filmed by MGM in 1943 as Lassie Come – Home,” Brian informed Justin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Clearly,” replied Justin, “What else does your book say? Lassie aside,” Justin asked.

“Plenty, it’s very informative. The director got many of the locals, who actually volunteered, to be extras in many of the scenes including the infamous fight scenes. Also, the entire cast stayed at Ashford Castle. We will be staying there for a few nights as well, I already told Cynthia to make us reservations,” Brian said.

“I’m very excited about going to Ireland, Brian. I can’t believe it’s really happening, you know. The closer we get to it, the more excited I feel,” Justin told him.

“Yes, it’ll be the best time ever,” Brian said, noticing Justin looking at him in a way that was only for him.

Justin leaned in closer, and whispered into Brian’s ear, “The best time ever, is when you’re inside me. Nothing will ever top that.”

Shifting in his chair to get into a more comfortable position, Brian leaned his head in next to Justin’s on the chair, “I love nothing more than filling your tight hole with my cock, sunshine. Fancy another trip to the men’s room?” He asked.  
Needless to say, Justin didn’t need to be asked twice.

Not too many hours after another great, but cramped, fuck the boy’s were told to put their seat belts on because the plane would be descending.

After the plane landed at Shannon Airport in Dublin, and the boys got their things together, Brian was told at the information desk where his car would be waiting for him.

In Ireland

The boy’s set off to Co Mayo, it would be a good two to three hours on the road with a lot of gorgeous scenery to take in.

Justin had brought his camera, and was taking a lot of photos when Brian asked, “Why don’t you leave some film for other things too. You’ll waste it all on the grass.”

“If you must know, I was taking photos of some of the cows so I can sketch them some time. You know what cows are, don’t you?” Justin asked sarcastically.

Not taking his eyes of the road, Brian replied, “Sure I do, one of my kids mother’s is a cow.”

Justin laughed, “Plus, there’s other things too. Cottages, barns and I’ve photographed some buildings as well,” Justin said, “I really love how Irish everything feels, it’s just all so green here, and I love everyone’s accent too,” he added.

Brian decided to turn on the radio, “Let’s see what the radio stations are like,” he suggested.

“They probably only play Sinead O’ Connor or U2 in this country, all the time. Apparently they are the best musicians here,” Justin said, “Unless of course they still play Thin Lizzy, which I’m sure they do. Or perhaps Westlife,” he added.

Now Playing: ABBA – Mamma Mia

Both men looked at each other, and laughed.

“Ok, so perhaps it’s not all Irish singers they play here, but I bet we will hear those artists at least once before we go home,” Justin said.

One hour later, on a small side road that was empty of traffic, Brian pulled in and got out of the car, “I need to stretch my legs, take a walk with me Justin.”

A few minutes or so into the walk, Justin could see a big white wall.

After a small investigation, Justin discovered that the wall was built around a crumbled cottage, “ I bet that was a beautiful home for a beautiful family, a long time ago,” Brian said.

Justin had other ideas, “ I bet no one ever fucked against that wall before.”

Turning to look at Justin, Brian discovered his ‘ non boyfriend’ was naked.

After getting his two fingers wet, Justin reached round and slid them into his ass while Brian watched, “Come on, Brian. You know you want to. There is no one for miles, probably. So we won’t get caught,” Justin told his now heated up partner.

Brian didn’t need to be told twice. The sight of Justin’s ready ass sticking up in the air as he leaned against a wall was enough for him, “Your such a fucking turn on,” Brian replied.

Once naked, Brian dragged his leaking cock over the porcelain globes as he fished out a condom and some lube from his discarded jeans. Brian thought this was going to be the hottest sex he would have with Justin, ever.

The scenery was outstanding, with green grass and flowers everywhere. Long winding roads ahead with not a soul in sight, but plenty of sheep and cows. This was perfection, and really hot.

The scented flowers reached their nostrils, and it just felt like a small taste of Heaven to both men.

What made it especially hot for Brian, was Justin standing against a wall with his perfect ass in the air and his hole open, waiting for Brian’s cock to fill it.

“Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast Justin? The way you love it?” Brian asked as he sheathed his cock.

“Fuck yes, and I want to be able to scream as loud as I want to, without it being stifled because of your hand. Now hurry up and fuck me. I have gone too long without your cock in my ass,” Justin said.

After sheathing his cock, Brian slid inside Justin’s perfect hole, “Mmm yea, just like that Brian. Now don’t hold back, I want it hard and fast,” Justin said, as he pushed his ass further back into Brian’s cock, Brian fucked harder, like was requested of him, and reached around to stroke Justin’s cock in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t long until he came inside the condom, with Justin mere seconds behind.  
“Was that good enough for you, Mr Taylor?” Brian asked, jokingly.

Turing around and facing Brian, Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, “As always, it was perfect,” he replied.

That’s when they could see what looked like a tractor, coming in the distance, “Fuck, get dressed quickly Brian,” Justin said as he practically threw his clothes on.  
Brian did the same.

As the man got out of his tractor, and approached them, Brian and Justin pretended to be really taking in their surroundings, “And I really love how unique it all looks from here,” Justin said, as the man approached them.

Liam and Sinead

“Hey boy’s, great weather we’re having isn’t it?” The stranger asked, “I’m Liam, by the way. It’s always lovely meeting new folks, what brings you to this neck of the woods?” Liam asked, as he offered his hand to Brian, and then Justin.

“I’m Brian, this is Justin. We’d been cooped up driving for too long, and thought we’d go for a walk. It’s so beautiful out here,” he told the man.

“Ah, you’re an American, welcome to the greenest place on earth,” Liam said, before laughing, “Many Americans love Dublin.”

“Actually, we’re just passing through,” Brian said, “We’re heading to Cong in Co Mayo.”

“I was just taking the short cut home, which is why I was passing through here,” Liam told them, “Have you both eaten lunch yet?”

Justin answered, “No, can you tell us of a good place to go”?

“Well my wife makes a great sandwich, if you are interested. I just live two miles down that road. I’m guessing that car across the way belongs to you both,” Liam said, gesturing towards Brian and Justin’s parked car.

“It does,” replied Brian, “And we’d love to join you for lunch,” he added.

As Liam left, Justin said, “Have you lost your fucking mind, Brian? He could be a fucking serial killer or anything.”

“Don’t worry sunshine, I’ll protect you,” Brian said, as he walked in the direction of their parked car.

Justin quickly followed, not amused.

“There’s nothing wrong with excepting a little hospitality from a little old Irish man, Justin. Besides, we do need to eat and it will be a nice experience. I’m certain he’s harmless, so don’t worry,” Brian assured Justin.

Brian and Justin followed Liam to his small cottage, in what seemed like a very short journey.

The entrance had a ‘Welcome Everyone Except Debt Collector’s’ wooden sign, which clearly amused Brian, “What? I think it’s funny,” he said, when both men looked at him questioningly.

“I’m glad you do,” Liam told him, “I wanted the one that said ‘Keep Out Unless You Have Money To Give Me’ but the wife wanted this one.”

Justin really loved all the plants, flowers and gorgeous garden furniture he could see. It was just like something you would see on television, he loved it a lot, “You’re garden is amazing,” he said to Liam.

“The wife has green fingers, and loves spending my money on garden knick-knack’s,” he told them both, “This way, she’s expecting us.”

When they entered the cottage Brian thought it looked very homely, a little small but very homely, “It looks so beautiful in here,” he said, to no one in particular.

“Thank you,” said a soft female voice, “You must be Brian and Justin, I’m Sinead. It’s great to meet you both,” Sinead said, before taking each of the men into a hug.

Liam kissed his wife, “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t get away from Seamus. What grub do you have for lunch today?” He asked his wife.

“I stocked up on tuna, mayonnaise and sweet corn. How about that inside a wrap”? She asked them all.

Liam, Brian and Justin all said yes.

Brian, Justin, Liam and Sinead talked a lot during their lunch, “So Liam told me you are going to Cong, that’s where my faverouite film was made. I love The Quiet Man so much,” Sinead said.

“It’s a great movie, I only watched it once but it definitely had a lasting effect on me,” Justin said.

“I loved the way the old man was being read the last rites, and then when he heard about the fight he made a miraculous recovery,” Brian said.

“Or when Mary-Kate tried to slap Sean across the face because he kissed her, I always laugh at that,” Sinead told them all, laughing, “Ah, it’s a great movie. And the locations are stunning, especially in the summer time,” she added, “You ever been before?”

Both men said no, “You’ll have a great time, and don’t worry, everyone is very open-minded here, we except tourists of any race, religion, colour and sexual orientation,” Sinead said, winking at Justin.

A little while later Brian and Justin hit the road again, but not before being given a big basket full of refreshments, “Just in case you fancy a snack, or get thirsty,” Sinead had said.

“Such a beautiful couple,” Justin said, “You can really tell they are very much in love, the way they looked at each other the whole time. It was beautiful, wasn’t it Brian?”

“Yea, I guess,” Brian replied, “I think she knows we’re fucking.”

“I think she thinks we are in love,” Justin corrected.

“I think we should go back and correct her,” Brian replied.

Justin smiled, but said nothing more on the topic.

About two hours later they saw the ‘Welcome To Cong’ sign, and Brian was never so happy, “I am so glad we are here, now just to find Dannaghers hotel. According to the map, its just a few miles from here,” Brian said.

When the boy’s arrived at the location, they could only see what looked like a big green farmhouse, “Let’s go inside, and see if they can tell use where the hotel is,” Brian said, after looking round the perimeter.

After going inside, both men saw a sign that said ‘Dannaghers’ and rang the bell for attention.

At Dannaghers Hotel/B&B

A lady came up to them, from behind, “Can I help you, boy’s?” She asked.

“Yes, we’re looking for Dannaghers hotel,” Brian said.

The woman smiled, and raised her arms out to from her sides, “Welcome to Dannaghers. We’re not a hotel anymore as such, just a small farmhouse. Locals still insist on calling us a hotel,” she told them, “Long story short, about ten years ago a man staying with us accidentally set fire to his room and much of the upstairs got burnt. We had to relocate our business to here, this happened at the other side of town,” She added.

Justin said, “I hope no one got hurt.”

“No, thankfully it happened during the day, so the people staying with us were out exploring,” the lady said, “Anyway, we moved our business in here while we were waiting for renovations and then we just decided to stay. We love it here now, and the greenery is so much nicer,” she added.

“So, you must be the Kinney’s, is that right?” She asked.

“Oh, yea,” replied Brian, “We are staying under the name Kinney.” Justin smiled,  
Inwardly, he liked how Justin Kinney sounded.

“I’ll show you to your room, gentlemen. Oh, how rude of me. I’m Eileen,” the owner said.

“Well, come on Mrs Kinney. Our room awaits,” Brian said sarcastically, to Justin.

Eileen started laughing, “Forgive me, it’s just I sensed sarcasm behind your voice tone. It reminded me of someone I used to know,” she said.

Meet Ruairi

“Mammy, where is my navy jacket? I can’t find it,” said a voice from behind them.  
“Don’t leave things at your arse and expect others to know where they are, have you tried the main study? You were in there this morning when you came back from Joseph’s,” Eileen said.

Brian and Justin couldn’t help but check out the guy the voice belonged to. He was hot.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had company. Sorry. Hi, I’m Ruairi,” Rauiri said, and offered his hand to Brian to shake, not taking his eyes from the mans.

This didn’t go un-noticed by Justin.

Brian shook Ruairi’s hand, “I’m Brian, and this is Justin,” Brian said, gesturing to Justin. Ruairi then shook Justin’s hand, “Hi,” he said to the blond.

Justin smiled, a thought formed in his head, “Ah Brian, wouldn’t it be nice if we had a little help finding our way round for a few hours or so, tomorrow” he suggested, giving Brian a go with it look.

Brian registered the look quickly, “Ah, yea that would be great actually. Would you like to show us round, Ruairi?” Brian asked.

“Of course he would,” replied Eileen, “It would fit him better than laying round all day, the lazy shite.”

“I do my fair share around this place, you old hag,” Ruairi mumbled, but Brian and Justin heard him.

 

“I apologise for my sons behaviour, he has no manners at all,” Eileen said.  
“No need to apologise Mrs…”

“Eileen,” the woman interrupted, “Everyone calls me Eileen, or hag apparently,” she said laughing.

Clearing his throat, Brian said, “We’ll be ready around ten in the morning,” and asked, “Does that suit you?”

“Sure, I’ll be round somewhere down here,” he replied, before heading off in the direction of what may have been the study, to look for his jacket.

Brian knew what was going through Justin’s head, the second he suggested Ruairi show them round the place, “It’s a great idea, but it’s been a long day and all I want to do for the rest of it is find a fast food joint, order some food and kick back,” he said.  
“I have a menu to a great place close by that a friend of mine owns, and they do home deliveries. Let me get it for you,” Eileen said, before walking away to look for it.

“I know what you’re thinking, and I love how your mind works Sunshine,” Brian said, when they were alone.

“You were thinking the same, I saw the way you were checking him out,” Justin replied.  
When the owner of the ‘Hotel’ returned with the menu, the boys took it and were shown to their room.

After ordering in and feasting, Justin deciding he wanted something more physical for desert, than the dish provided, “Brian, I’m horny. Fuck me!” he demanded, after straddling Brian’s lap.

Brian crashed his lips onto Justin’s, kissing him hard, “It’s a good thing I finished that burger I was eating, now I can eat your ass. The perfect ending to a great meal,” Brian said, after pulling back from the kiss, before running his hands down Justin’s back to grab said ass.

“Mmm,” Justin said, pushing his crotch into Brian’s chest, “What are you waiting for then?” he added.

Brian manoeuvred them both, so Justin was kneeling on the sofa with Brian kneeling behind him.

Brian removed his and Justin’s clothing slowly, with pepper kisses along the way on Justin’s heated skin, “I love how your skin gets hot when your aroused, it makes me really hard, “Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, before sucking on his earlobe.

“I was hard two miles back, or whatever that saying is in this country. Not actually two miles…”

Justin was silenced by Brian’s tongue, which had now made its way into his mouth.

Brian’s hand slid up Justin’s chest and held on to his neck, holding the younger mans head in place, as his tongue probed the surroundings it was more than familiar with.

Justin felt Brian’s other hand slide down his abdomen, before reaching his erect cock, “Ummm,” Justin moaned into the kiss, as Brian’s hand slid up and down the organ very slowly.

Brian then kissed his way down Justin’s back to his butt checks, parting them he swiped his tongue across the younger mans hole.

“Oh God! Please Brian, don’t stop,” Justin pleaded, after Brian made several more swipes with his wet tongue.

Pushing his tongue into the hole made Justin shiver, “Brian please, fuck me!” he demanded.

After finding their supplies, Brian sheathed his cock and lubricated Justin’s entrance, and didn’t bother to cover Justin’s mouth as he pushed in, “Oh God!” Justin screamed, “Fuuuuuck,” he added.

Brian laughed as he proceeded to fuck Justin; he loved how loud Justin got when they fucked.

Brian himself wasn’t the quietest of people when fucking either, especially not with Justin, “Fuck, you feel so good Justin,” he said very loudly, as he fucked the younger man harder.

Within moments, both men were screaming as they came, “Oh God, Brian that was amazing. I needed that,” Justin said, after a very sweaty Brian practically peeled them apart.  
“You’re so fucking loud,” Brian told Justin.

“You aren’t so quiet yourself,” Justin replied, getting off the sofa, “I think my ass is going to be sore for a week,” he added, before making his way into the bathroom.  
After showering each other, both men went to bed and were sleeping in minutes.

The next morning at breakfast, Brian felt they were being given odd looks by the owner and fellow guests, “I bet they heard you last night,” he told Justin, before putting some soda bread into his mouth.

“Or they could have heard you, you know,” Justin replied, “You were just as loud as me,” he added.

Brian rolled his eyes, “Hurry up, we need to find what’s his name to be our tour guide,” he said sarcastically.

“Ruairi, his name is,” Justin said.

“Ruairi, that’s it,” Brian replied, before finishing up his cup of tea.

Going To Pat Cohen’s Bar

Some time later, Brian, Justin and Ruairi were on the road, “I think the first stop should be Pat Cohen’s. It’s a bar and resturant, but it used to be a gift shop. In The Quiet Man it was just a pub. I think you’ll like it, most tourists do,” Ruairi told them.

“Great, I could do with a few shots of Beam anyway,” Brian said, earning himself a glare from Justin, “You aren’t drinking and driving Brian, I’m not going to jail because of you,” Justin said, “I heard someone say that in this country the passenger as well as the driver goes to jail, if the driver is caught driving under the influence of alcohol,” he added.

“That’s true,” Ruairi told them, “It’s a law that only recently passed here, but it happened to a lot of people already. I wouldn’t even get in to a car with someone who was drinking in any case, it’s suicide really.”

Getting annoyed listening to their new friend ranting about something Brian didn’t care to listen to, he interrupted, “Oh for fuck sake, I won’t drink and drive. Will that make you both happy?”

Both Justin and Ruairi replied, “Yes,” at the same time.

“I hope that applies to when we get back to the states as well, Brian,” Justin added.

Brian ignored him, no one told him what to do, well unless it suited him.

“Make a right turn when we get to the cross roads,” Ruairi said, and Brian did as he was told.

After parking the car, all of the men got, “It looks very Irish, doesn’t it Brian?” Justin asked, “I can’t wait to get inside,” he added.

Once inside the men seated themselves at the bar, and Brian muttered, “Flavoured water, any kind except lemon, citrus, peach, raspberry, or strawberry.”

“I’m sorry sir, but at the minute those are all the flavours we have in. Can I interest you in plain water with ice or perhaps something fizzy like Coke, Fanta or 7up,” the waitress suggested.

“7up will be fine, thanks,” Brian said.

Justin and Ruairi ordered flavoured water, each.

After bringing the men their drinks, the waitress escorted them to a table and handed them a menu, “I will be back in a few minutes to take your order,” she told them, and sauntered off to other customers who had just entered.

“Everyone is so friendly here, Brian. I can’t get over how nice they all are,” Justin said, and drank some of his drink.

“Are people not nice in America?” Ruairi asked.

“Well yea, but here it feels different. Almost like…”

“A mystical land filled with enchanted things, such as Fairies, Leprechauns and Toad shaped houses”? Brian butted in, rolling his eyes.

Justin sank back into his chair, as if cowering away in embarrassment, “I guess so, this place just has a feel of something like that to it,” he told Brian and Ruairi.

“I lived here the whole eighteen years of my life, and never once thought of anything like that,” Ruairi said.

“Yea, but in other countries they always seem nicer. I mean Ireland has always been known for Fairies, Leprechauns and Toad shaped houses right?” Justin asked, “Oh, and St Patrick’s Day and lots of Guinness, too” Justin continued.

Brian and Ruairi clinked their glasses at the mention of Guinness, and Ruairi toasted, “Slainte!”

Justin looked confused, so Brian told him, “It means cheers, or good health in the Irish language.”

“Oh, well thanks for not making me feel like a dick, and pointing it out in public Brian,” Justin said, before continuing to look at his menu and giving a brief smile.

“Don’t worry Justin, our slang’s are hard to get used to sometimes. You’ll catch on, soon enough. I’m ready to order, hey miss!” Ruairi shouted.

Soon orders were taken and food was served, “That’s very unusual for you to eat, Brian,” Justin remarked, “What is it again?” He asked.

“It’s called Irish stew. It’s fucking delicious,” Brian said, before forking the next bit into his mouth, “I’ll have to spend a week on my treadmill when I get home for eating just this meal, but it’s delicious. The waitress said it’s the most asked for in here,” he added.

“I got the lamb,” Justin said, and the parsnips are to die for.

“I fancied the beef burger and chips. Me ol’ doll makes all that on a regular basis, at the bed and breakfast which is why this makes a nice change,” Ruairi told them.

After their dinner, and declination of desert, Ruairi headed to the men’s room, “Well, what are you waiting for sunshine? He’s all yours,” Brian said to Justin, grinning.

Justin smiled and quickly made his way into the men’s room.

After entering the men’s room, Justin went over and stood at the urinal next to his new friend, “It’s so great here, I love it. The atmosphere is so relaxing,” he said, while preparing to pee.

“I guess it’s just what you are used to,” Ruairi said, after tucking himself in and walking over to the basin to wash his hands.

Justin quickly followed, after he too had finished at the urinal. That’s when he found himself pushed up against the wall, with lips crashing down onto his own, “God, you have no idea how much I have wanted to do that, ever since I first saw you,” Ruairi told a stunned Justin.

Justin kissed Ruairi back the second time their lips met, and pulled him in tighter when he noticed Brian standing behind the other man, “You don’t usually start without me,” Brian said, scaring Ruairi, who shot back in front of Justin.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said, before realising he must sound pathetic, “I don’t know what came over me, I don’t usually just grab someone and kiss them like that,” he added, in a calmer voice.

Brian fingered Ruairi’s collar, “Justin has that effect on all guys, but he usually only lets me handle him in such a rough manner like you just did,” Brian said, before he trailed his finger down the other mans chest, stomach and then to his cock.  
Cupping Ruairi’s cock, Brian crashed his lips down onto the unsuspecting mans lips and gently massaged the covered area, with his hand.

Mean while, Justin got onto his knees in front of Brian and unzipped his pants before taking out his already fully erect cock. He slowly teased the slit with his tongue as Brian’s hand on the other mans cock began stroking him through the cloth that covered it.

Justin pulled his own cock out of his grey cargo’s and stroked it slowly while his mouth worked it’s magic on his ‘no boyfriend’s’ cock.

Having just released Ruairi’s cock from its confines, Brian continued stroking it before gesturing with his hand on the back of Justin’s head, for the blond to suck him.  
Brian leaned back on the wall, watching the man he ‘didn’t’ love, while he stroked his cock. He loved watching Justin suck someone off; he thought it was one of the hottest things he ever saw.

“That’s it Justin, take him all the way back,” Brian requested, of Justin.

Doing as he was told, Justin took Ruairi’s cock all the way back into his throat, gagging only a little, “Fuuuuck!! That’s amazing, wow! Fuck!” The younger man yelled.

Brian stroked his own cock, harder as Justin did the same to his.

It wasn’t long until all three men came, very loudly.

Ruairi was a gooey mess, lying on his side on the floor, “I’m going to need some help to get up, please,” he said to both Brian and Justin.

Brian rolled his eyes and smiled, “I’ll help you,” he said, grabbing onto the young mans arm and pulling him to his feet, “Justin’s blowjobs does that to people, his mouth was designed to suck cock perfectly. No one else will ever compete.”

“Except you, Brian,” Justin declared, before kissing his man.

“Yea, except me sunshine,” Brian whispered, so only Justin could hear, after pulling back from the kiss.

Once all three men gathered themselves up, and left the men’s room, the eyes of the patron’s were fixed on them.

Brian casually walked to the counter, and said, “Bill please, we’re leaving now,” and grinned at the waitress who had served them their food.

Justin and Ruairi noticed all the stares they were getting and if Brian did, he didn’t acknowledge them.

A little while later Ruairi left them to go meet up with some friends.  
Brian had brought his places of interest sheet that Cynthia had printed off for him, so he knew where he was taking them to next.

“They could have heard you too you know, it’s not like you were quiet,” Justin stated.  
“I barely even grunted,” Brian protested, “And of all of us, you sounded like a fucking porn star like you always do,” he added.

Justin slipped his hand into Brian’s, while Brian held onto the gear stick, “You love that I sound like a porn star, you’ve always said that,” he told Brian, “And anymore bitching about how loud I am won’t get you any blowjobs between now, and when the day is over. Something to think about,” Justin said sweetly, before leaning across and kissing Brian’s check.

Brian smiled, not taking his eyes off the road as he continued driving to their next destination.

Sean and Mary-Kate’s Cottage (almost 25 miles away)

As the car pulled up the narrow lane, Brian hoped that no one would come in the opposite direction, “Why are the roads here so fucking narrow?” He asked Justin, who was really enjoying the scenery.

“Yea, I noticed that too. I love these small country roads, even if they are narrow,” said Justin, as he took another photograph of the greenery.

“There is narrow roads, and then there is this Justin,” Brian said, before pulling their car over, “I need a cigarette,” he added.

While both men sat on the pull in beside the narrow road, smoking their cigarettes, Justin pointed over at a badly fallen cottage which was rubble, “I bet that looked nice, once upon a time,” he said, “Can you imagine how peaceful it would have been to live there?”

“It’s too far away from everything, but I guess it would have been nice to live in,” Brian said, before taking another drag.

“They could have had so much colour here. Flowers on the lawn, and garden furniture. It probably was perfect here,” Justin said, before throwing away his finished cigarette.  
“Fucking artist’s,” Brian said, and laughed.

“For that, I’m not going to blow you, here,” Justin said.

Thinking for a moment, Brian replied, “You didn’t let me finish my sentence, which was ‘always find a way to impress me’,” followed with a cheesy smile.

Before leaning in closer to Brian, to unzip him and take out his perfect cock, Justin replied, “Yea, I bet that’s what you were going to say,” not believing a word.

Justin took his time, savouring his lovers taste, as he swirled his tongue around the head lapping up the delicious pre-come.

The younger man then took Brian’s cock slowly to meet the back of his throat, driving the other man crazy, “Oh fuck, Justin, that’s incredible,” Brian said, as he threaded his fingers into the blond mane bobbing up and down on his lap, “That’s so good,” he said, slowly pushing himself up to meet Justin’s mouth, as Justin’s mouth went down on him.

Placing his hands on Brian’s hips, Justin sped up his movements, and it wasn’t long until Brian was thrusting harder and shooting his sweet load into the warm mouth.  
“Holy fucking hell! That was just what I needed, sunshine,” Brian said, after coming down from his orgasm.

Licking his lips, Justin slowly kissed his way up Brian’s stomach to his lips, and kissed the man he loved, “Mmm, that was hot. You always taste so good,” Justin said.

Brian slowly tucked himself back into his pants, as he kissed Justin back. Then pushing the other man back into the passenger seat, he proceeded to make his way into the cargos with his hand, “No,” Justin said, pushing Brian’s hand out, “That was just for you. Besides, we don’t have time. We want to find this cottage, and I want to see the stone bridge too today,” he told a happily sated Brian, “You can make it up to me back at the B&B later,” he added.

Brian sat back in his own seat, and put his seat belt back on, “You’re the boss,” he said.

“And don’t you forget it,” replied Justin, before putting his belt back on, and smiling as he looked into the distance in front of them both.

“Yea, right,” Brian said smirking, “I didn’t mean it literally,” he said, before starting up the car and setting off down the road.

Along the way, Brian was thinking about some of the things about Ireland that Cynthia had told him, “Oh, I almost forgot. Did you know that Grace Kelly began her humble beginnings in this country? Her father was an Irish immigrant from Newport in this county, who came to the United States in 1869, and his wife Mary Anne Costello, also a native of Ireland arrived in the U.S. in 1867. A bit of history for you sonny boy, on the beautiful Ms Kelly,” Brian told Justin.

“I thought Grace Kelly was born in Philadelphia,” Justin said.

“Yea, but her folks were from here,” Brian said, loving the fact that he knew this bit of information. Well, thanks to Cynthia.

As they drove further through the glorious countryside, Justin asked, “What about that Irish hero war rebel guy, Michael Collins. Where was he from?”

“Collin’s was born in Sam's cross, near Clonakilty in Co Cork. His father was also called Michael, I could never imagine being called Jack,” Joked Brian, even though he was serious.

“Umm, I remember reading that he was killed in Cork and he was only 31. I think I also heard some Pro-Treaty accounts claim that de Valera ordered the assassination. Others say that Collins was killed by one of his own soldiers, Jock Mc Peak, who defected to the Republican side with an armoured car three months after the ambush, and there is a memorial cross at Béal na Bláth where he was killed,” Justin said, “Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. Let’s talk of more pleasant things. How far to this cottage now?” Justin asked.

“I don’t know, but we can go into that shop and ask if they can give us direction’s,” Brian suggested, when they pulled into a small town.

After both men got out of the car, they walked over to the gift shop that Brian had suggested and, went inside, “Hello!” Brian shouted, into the small shop that didn’t have anyone at the cash register.

“Ack hello there, and welcome to me humble shop. What can I do for you both?” A man asked in a very thick Irish accent, thicker than any they had already heard.

“Ah hi, we were looking for the cottage in the movie The Quiet Man, we know it’s round here somewhere but we can’t find it,” Brian said.

“Americans! I love to see Americans come into me store, for any reason,” the shop owner said, “Many tourists come but hardly ever any Americans stop by here,” he told them.  
Brian smiled at the older man, he liked him, “I’m Brian, and this is my lover Justin,” he said without any feelings of shame. Why should he feel ashamed? He didn’t do shame, amongst other things.

Shaking both Brian and Justin’s hands, the shop owner introduced himself, “Me name is Shane, I was just about to shut up the shop and have a quick coffee, can I get you boy’s one too?” He asked, before walking over to the door.

Brian and Justin accepted, and Shane locked the door.

“We aren’t very busy anyway, like I said,” Shane said, “So, you boy’s are looking for the cottage that Sean came over to Ireland to live in, in The Quiet Man? It’s a sad story, and has broken the hearts of locals, me self included,” he told them, “It’s known as the ‘White O’Morn’ cottage. It was purchased in 1985 by its current  
American owners who, at the time, said they purchased the cottage to restore it. However, all they have really done is allow it to fall into ruin. Locals and people from a lot of Ireland are now advocating for its restoration through the establishment of an Irish foundation with charitable status. So chances are you passed the cottage on your way here, especially if you came from the direction of Pat Cohen’s pub,” he told them.

“So all it is now is rubble?” Brian asked.

“Yep, just a small layout of rubble. Many people offered to buy it from the owner, but he refused point blank to all. You are about five miles from the stone bridge, have you seen it yet?” Shane asked.

Justin shook his head, no.

“Well, it’s a very lovely spot down there. A lot of folks think that because you see the bridge first before John Wayne gets to the cottage that the bridge comes first when visiting the cottage, or ruins as it is now, but it doesn’t. They are always surprised to learn that,” Shane told them, as they all continued to drink their hot beverages.

“That’ll be our next stop then,” Brian said, “I will take the wee man down to the bridge,” he joked, gently pushing Justin.

“Ah, to be young and in love,” Shane said, smiling as he looked at Brian and Justin.

“So are you married yourself?” Justin asked.

“Yes, I have a very beautiful wife named Sorcha and we have three beautiful girls,” Shane said proudly.

“I love all the Irish names everyone here has, I don’t think we have met anyone who doesn’t have one,” Justin commented.

“So, what are your plans while you are here?” Shane asked.

“Well, we are staying at Dannaghers hotel until tomorrow, then we are off to Ashford Castle for the remainder of our stay here,” Brian said, “It looks really luxurious in the pictures I have seen,” he added.

“My friend’s Mary and Tom run Ashford Castle for the owners, they a great guy called Doyle working for them. Lovely folk’s, and they will adore you two a lot,” Shane said before taking the empty cups out to a small kitchen in the back.

“Yea, we should hit the road, sunshine. It will be dark soon and I want to get us back to the hotel before that,” Brian said, just as Shane was returning to the room.

“Sunshine huh? That’s a fitting name for you, it matches your bright smile,” Shane said and smiled, “I don’t suppose you have a nickname for Brian, do you?” He asked.

“Big Fellow,” Justin said, before realising what he had said.

Shane’s cheeks turned a shade of red, “I won’t ask why, since I’m certain I have a fair idea,” he said laughing.

Before taking off, Justin popped into the toilet and Brian bought a few things, including something for his non-boyfriend.

After saying goodbye and hugging Shane, yes, Brian hugged him too; both Brian and Justin left and set off down the road to find the stone bridge.

“That’s it, look Brian,” Justin said as the approached the stone bridge, “That’s the bridge you see John Wayne on when he comes here for the first time with Michaleen, remember?” Justin said, getting all excited.

“Yea, I remember. Look, a car is coming across it,” Brian pointed out, “I didn’t think motors would be allowed to, it’s quite small.”

“Maybe it’s like me, and you shouldn’t judge it by it’s size because it can surprise you,” Justin said, smiling suggestively.

As the car passed them, both men waved to the drivers, who waved to them first.

“People are so friendly here, the Irish are amazing,” Justin stated, “So, what are you waiting for? Drive us across the bridge Brian. You can make a u turn over there and drive back again, then we can head back to the hotel and get some food,” Justin said.  
“Are you crazy? Your bubble butt alone would break the bridge,” Brian joked, before they drove across it.

“You love my bubble butt,” Justin said.

“I love fucking it,” Brian replied.

After they pulled into a small alcove, just off the side off the road, Justin got out of the car and took off his clothes.

Brian knew Justin loved risky sex, but in a foreign country this could get them into a lot of trouble if the cops caught them. Mind you, you could get into a lot of trouble if you got caught fucking by the cops in any country, “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked as he got out of the car.

“I want you to fuck my perfect bubble butt, that you love so much, From behind,” Justin said, as he put one foot on the bonnet of the car and leaned forward giving Brian a perfect view of his twitching hole.

Looking round to make sure the coast was clear, Brian took down his jeans and slowly stroked his cock to full mast. Not that it took long, the sight of a naked Justin already had him half way there, “Your such a naughty boy Justin,” Brian said and reached into his pocked for their supplies, “You want it hard?” He asked.  
“Hard and fast, Brian,” Justin replied.

After sheathing up, Brian fucked Justin hard and fast from behind, just like he was asked to do.

“Oh God yea!” Justin screamed.  
“Fuck,” Brian added to that, “Fuck Justin, you’re hole is amazing. I fucking love it,” Brian all but roared.  
Soon after both men came, screaming out their orgasms, Brian discarded the condom, “That was so hot, you sound so fucking hot when you come Justin, I love it,” Brian told a sated Justin.

After both men got dressed lazily and kissed for a bit, they hit the road again after making a u-turn, “Well, it’s back to Danaher’s again. I wonder is Ruairi there?” Justin asked.

“Why, do you want to fuck him?” Brian queried.  
Justin smiled, “Yea, actually I do. Don’t you? He is pretty hot,” Justin stated.  
“Not really, but I wouldn’t say no to a show, if you wanted to fuck him,” Brian said, grinning.

When the men returned to Dannagher’s, they couldn’t see Ruairi so Brian went to find Eileen, “Oh, hi,” He greeted the owner, “Is Ruairi about? Justin wanted to ask him something,” Brian said.

“Hi Brian,” Eileen said, before hugging him, “I think he said he was staying at his friends house tonight, but he should be back tomorrow afternoon when he has slept off his hangover,” she said, as if it was a normal occurrence.

Eileen hugged Justin, also, “Hi Justin,” she said, after pulling back and stroking the side of his face gently and smiling at him.

“That’s ok, we just wanted to thank him again for taking the time to show us round this afternoon,” Brian told her.

Justin smiled; he wanted to thank Ruairi all right, with his cock.

“Well hopefully you’ll both see him tomorrow before you leave, if not I’ll give him the fare to Ashford Castle and you guys can spend some together,” Eileen suggested.  
“Awesome,” replied Justin.

That night as Justin lay in Brian’s arms, after a hot fuck, the younger of the two said, “I’m having the best time here Brian, I love it more than you’ll ever know.”  
Brian turned them both so that Justin’s back was to his chest, and wrapped his arm around the smaller mans waist, “I love it here too, Justin. I’m looking forward to seeing what Ashford Castle looks like tomorrow, the grounds alone look very picturesque in the pictures I saw, that Cynthia uploaded and sent me,” he said, and snuggled in tighter to Justin.

Both men fell asleep shortly after.

The next Morning after packing up their things, the boys bided farewell to Eileen, and Brian arranged for an expensive bouquet of flowers to be delivered for her hospitality.

Ashford Castle

The drive to Ashford Castle was longer than the boy’s thought, so Brian pulled over the car to have a smoke, “Do you want one?” He asked Justin.

“Sure,” replied Justin, who then took the offered cigarette and lit it up.

“It’s probably not that far now, another two or three miles perhaps,” Brian suggested.  
Justin’s eyes fell to Brian’s mouth, as he sucked in the smoke and blew it out, “You’re so fucking hot Brian, I want your cock down my throat,” he said, after throwing his unfinished cigarette out the window.

“Then get to it,” Brian said, resting his head back onto the headrest.  
Justin made quick work of pulling Brian’s cock free, “Your cock is so fucking perfect,” he said, before slowly licking it and taking it fully into his mouth, “Ummm,” he hummed round the length as his head slowly and torturously bobbed up and down on it.  
Brian’s hands made their way into the long blond locks, as he moaned his appreciation, “Fuck, Justin. That’s so good, a little faster. Suck it like you are starved for it, yea oh fuck,” Brian moaned.

It wasn’t long before Brian’s load was down Justin’s throat, and the younger man reached up to share any remainder with the older man, “We should get going again, tuck me back in,” Brian said, before pulling Justin in for one last kiss.

Not too long after the blowjob, Brian saw what looked like an entrance and then he saw the sign that said Ashford Castle, “This is it Justin, we are here,” he said driving through.

The grass was so green and very well taken care of, and the Castle was unbelievably huge, “I know now why the cast of The Quiet Man stayed here, it’s fucking incredible. I know for a fact inside is just as incredible too,” Brian stated.

Justin was too busy memorising all the scenery to paint, on a rainy day when they returned to Pittsburgh, “Yea, incredible,” he replied.

Brian smiled. He knew the artist in Justin was taking notes, he often did that.

Once they parked up, Brian found the front door and went up to the desk, “Hi, room for Kinney please,” he said to the lady who’s name badge read Mary.

“Ah yes, Mr Kinney and the future Mrs Kinney I presume,” she said, gesturing to Justin and winking at him, “I have been told all about you both from Eileen and also Shane, they couldn’t get over how adorable you both are,” she added.

“Don’t put any ideas into his blond little head,” Brian warned, smiling at Mary.  
Mary laughed gently, “Ah I’m sure the idea was there long before he met me, right?” she asked Justin; he just smiled and looked away. God yes, he thought to himself.  
“Is your luggage still in your vehicle?” Mary asked.

“Yea, I wanted to sign us in before bringing it in,” replied Brian, “Justin and I will get it now,” he added.  
“Nonsense, Doyle will get it for you and bring it up. We have a luggage carrier that’s big enough for a lot so it should hold everything in one trip,” Mary said, “I’ll just page him,” she added.

That’s when a tall man with dark hair and stubble came round the corner; both Brian and Justin felt their mouths water, this guy was fucking hot!  
“Doyle, there you are. I was just about to page you. Go with Mr Kinney to his car to collect his luggage. Take a carrier, there’s two of them so I imagine there will be a lot to bring in,” Mary told the guy, who had caught Brian and Justin’s undivided attention.

Smiling, Doyle said, “I know how to do my job Mary, but thanks for the reminder,” a little sarcastically.

As Doyle walked away to go outside, Brian and Justin’s eyes followed his ass. Brian groaned inwardly, before following.  
“That’s a handsome devil you have there, you bagged a good one,” Mary told Justin, as she looked longingly after the older men as he retreated outside with her employee.  
“I know,” replied Justin, as he too stared after Brian, and the hunk beside him.

After formal introductions, I’m Brian he’s Justin and what have you, to Mary and her husband who then showed up, Brian and Justin made their way to their bedroom for a few hours; along with Doyle who brought their luggage up for them, “So, how long have you worked here?” Brian asked, after cornering Doyle at the door.

“About five years now, so if you want a proper tour of the grounds I’d be more than happy to give it to you both,” Doyle said, suggestively.  
Brian fingered the collar of Doyle’s white shirt, “Is there anything else you’d be happy to do for us?” Brian asked, seductively.  
“I get off at ten, I can come up for you both or you can meet me in the lobby. Then you’ll find out what else I can help you with,” he replied, and leaned in and kissed Brian’s full red lips.  
“Lobby it is,” Brian replied, after pulling back.

After Doyle left, Brian touched his lips. For an Irish guy this dude was fucking hot as hell, he thought before going to find Justin in the bathroom, “Isn’t it incredible in here?” Justin asked from the shower, “I thought you might want to fuck the luggage guy, so I came on ahead in and started up the shower,” Justin said, and started to soap his chest.

“I do want to fuck him, but not without you. We are meeting him later, he’s giving us a tour of the grounds,” Brian said, “But I’m more interested in a tour of his body, he’s fucking hot! The hottest guy I have seen since we got here,” he added.

“I agree,” Justin said, “Would you like to soap my ass?” He asked, Brian didn’t need to be asked twice, “Hell yea,” he replied, and grabbed the soap.  
Brian’s fingers slowly caressed Justin’s hole as they did a thorough clean, “Mmm, that’s good,” Justin said, “keep doing that,” he added, and began stroking his cock.  
“Here, allow me,” Brian said and got on his knees.  
Brian took Justin’s cock fully into his mouth, as he continued to soap his ass slowly.  
The water ran over the suds, and the suds ran down the backs of Justin’s legs, “Oh God!” Justin roared, “Fuck, Brian. Fuck!” Justin’s legs began to buckle as Brian wrapped his arms round them to keep them straight.  
After he came down Brian’s warm throat, both men switched places and Justin returned the favour.

Fun On The Grounds

Around ten, Brian, Justin and Doyle left the Castle to explore the grounds, which was beautifully lit up by gorgeous street lamps, “Wow, even in the dark this place looks incredible!” Justin said very excited, “I really wish I could live here,” he added, looking round in amazement.

The grounds were very big, and Justin got tired so they decided to sit on a log seat at the far end of the last golf course, “I had no idea we would walk so far, the grounds are a lot bigger than I thought,” Justin said.

In Justin’s defence Brian said, “Yea, I don’t know how he carries that bubble butt around. It must weigh a ton,” making Doyle laugh.

“It’s a hot ass, if you don’t mind me saying so,” Doyle said to Brian.

“Hey, you can look but no touching. Only I get that privilege,” Brian warned, before realising what he had said.

Justin said nothing, but stored away the words to remind Brian of them some day when they had a fight.

“Oh, of course. Sure,” Doyle said.

Looking round from where they sat, ahead of them was nothing but perfectly cropped up grass, and behind them was a big forest. Brian got up and walked into the forest a little deeper, the other two followed him, “So how about we do some proper exploring?” Brian asked, as he removed his clothing, slowly.

Justin smiled, and removed his clothing also.

Doyle did the same.

Brian advanced toward Doyle, and pushed him against the nearest tree trunk pushing him into it chest first. Leaning in, he whispered, “ Do you want Justin’s cock in your ass”?  
“Yes,” Doyle said, his breathing become deeper and fast. He reached back and pulled Brian’s ass in, feeling Brian’s hard cock against his butt cheeks, “I need to be filled, please. Fuck me,” he requested.

Brian stepped back and knelt down, separating Doyle’s tanned butt cheeks, he made quick work on the twitching hole before him.  
In the mean time Justin was stroking his cock, getting ready to embed it into the waiting hole before him.

After sheathing his cock, and putting some lube onto Doyle’s hole, Justin pushed all the way in creating a loud moan from his ‘one night’ only lover. As Justin began thrusting, Brian stood behind him and fingered the younger mans ass with his lubricated fingers, “Fuck, forget the foreplay Brian. Just fuck me,” Justin told him.  
Brian sheathed himself, and entered Justin quickly, creating a loud moan from the younger man.

Very soon, all three men had a steady rhythm and were grunting and moaning their pleasure.  
Doyle started stroking his cock and not long after, all three men came very loudly.  
“Bloody hell,” Doyle said, slumped against the tree trunk, “That was the best sex I ever had, you guys are incredible,” he told them.

“That was Justin’s first threesome, well, that I know of anyway,” Brian told him.  
“It was my first threesome, and I will never forget it,” Justin said, and kissed Brian after pulling him in and hugging him at the same time.

The three men huddled in and kissed each other for a few moments, when they noticed it was starting to rain.

Getting dressed quickly, Brian, Justin and Doyle made their way back across the grounds to the castle. Upon arrival there, they were soaked to the skin, “I can’t get over how funny that was,” Justin said, “Running like little school girls trying to not get wet,” and continued to laugh.

Brian pulled Justin into him, and kissed his head, “Yea, that was funny alright,” he said.

Doyle had made his way to his car, and had left the premises before Brian and Justin got to the main door into the building.

After Brian and Justin entered their room, Justin suggested a hot soak in the tub, “That was definitely the hottest fuck we have ever had, Brian,” Justin said as he lazily dragged the washcloth up Brian’s wet slippery chest.

Brian kissed the side of Justin’s head, “Yea, it wasn’t bad,” he said, “He was really hot I have to admit,” he added.

When the boy’s finished their soak, Brian phoned down and made arrangements for some food to brought up. He fancied a little late night feast, “Money can get you anything,” he said to Justin, when he noticed Justin looking at him after he made the call.  
Soon the small table was set, and they were just finishing eating their food when Brian went away and came back with a small square cloth bag, “Here,” he said, and placed the mystery gift on the table beside Justin, “I got it in that gift shop that that guy Shane owns,” he told Justin.

Justin pulled a silver ring from the cloth bag, “It’s a Claddagh ring, it means friendship and togetherness or whatever the fuck. Anyway, I want you to wear it Justin,” Brian said, taking a sip of his wine, “But if anyone back home asks, you bought it yourself, got it?” Brian asked.

“Yea, I got it,” replied Justin, and quickly put the ring on. The meaning of the ring wasn’t lost on Justin, he knew it’s full meaning anyway. His best friend Daphne had one.

Brian smiled, he knew rightly if Justin told their friends that he bought the ring, they would believe Justin.

The rest of the week saw Brian and Justin going to Mary-Kate Dannaghers cottage that she lived in with her brother. Brian found out it was just the corner from Ashford Castle.

They also explored more of the town, made more friends and had a great time.

Eileen came and had dinner with them, which Brian paid for of course. Brian, Justin, Mary, Tom and Eileen all spent that day together, it was a lot of fun learning about these new Irish people that they would never forget.

Going Back To Pittsburgh

On the aeroplane heading back to the states, Justin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, “I hate that this has come to an end, I don’t want to leave,” he said, sadly to Brian.

“We can come back again another time, Justin. I would like to have seen Doyle again, or that Ruairi guy,” Brian said, stroking the side of Justin’s face.

“Ireland is beautiful, it wasn’t just about the men for me Brian. I actually loved the places we were, and all the people in general,” Justin said.

“I did too, Justin,” Brian said, before looking over at Justin to see the man falling asleep.

He made a promise to himself, that they would keep in touch with the friends they made in Ireland, and one day in the not so distant future…they would go back, before he too fell asleep.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
